Carnival Date
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Carnival Date page at Bully Wiki. Carnival Date is a storyline mission in Chapter 2 of Bully. Mission Summary Pinky Gauthier is standing waiting outside of the Old Bullworth Vale movie theater, when Jimmy Hopkins approaches her, holding flowers behind his back. Upon seeing him, Pinky immediately starts going off on Jimmy, telling him that she will not stand to be treated this way. Jimmy is confused by this, and Pinky tells him that they had a date, and he is three minutes late. Jimmy tells her that they did not have a date, but Pinky insists that they did. Again, Jimmy tells her they did not, and then tells her that he remembered how much she liked flowers as he holds the flowers out to her. Seeing them, Pinky realizes that it wasn't Jimmy who she had a date with, it was Derby Harrington. She begins whining to Jimmy about how late Derby is. She accepts the flowers from Jimmy, and tells him that the only excuse she deems plausible for Derby's tardiness is if he is dead. Jimmy asks if she said she was waiting for Derby and she confirms, telling Jimmy that she doesn't really like Derby, but she is betrothed to him in order to keep up the family tradition of marrying cousins. Jimmy is surprised by this, and Pinky goes on to tell him that it used to be brother and sister until it was made illegal, and that she has an aunt with four thumbs as a result. She tells Jimmy that she refuses to marry Derby now, because he has humiliated her. Seeing the advantage, Jimmy offers to take her out. Pinky agrees, and instructs him to meet her at the carnival that night, and then tells him she is really starting to like him. Later that night, Jimmy arrives at the carnival, and looks around for Pinky, wondering where 'that crazy chick' is. She runs up to him, happy that he arrived unlike Derby. She runs off, and Jimmy runs off after her, trying to keep up. The two hold hands as they wander around the carnival, and Pinky asks Jimmy to win her a teddy bear. How the date goes is up to the player. Jimmy and Pinky can go on rides together, and if a girl who Jimmy has kissed sees the couple, she will become jealous and attack Pinky. Jimmy can play any of the carnival games, so long as he wins 10 tickets, as that is the prize for the teddy bear. After he earns 10 tickets, Jimmy purchases a teddy bear from the prize tent. He has until 1 AM to do so, which is when the carnival supposedly closes. Despite this, the carnival does not actually close at 1 AM. After buying the bear, Jimmy exits the prize tent and gives it to Pinky. She thanks him for a great date, and the two kiss. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 2 Category:Missions